


Ain't Afraid of No Ghost

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: ColdWestAllen Week 2018 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fix-It, Ghosts, Humor, Multi, what an original title amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: [Day 3: Paranormal]“As a ghost,” Len says, “I’m offended.”(a post-Oculus fix-it in which Leonard Snart proves a point.)





	Ain't Afraid of No Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> y'all don't even get me started on creature features ok I live in them but this week's been a real stresser so here's a little humor thing pls enjoy

“As a ghost,” Len says, “I’m offended.”

For the umpteenth time, Iris replies, “You’re not a _ghost_.”

For the umpteenth time, Barry adds, “Just stuck between dimensions.”

“Still officially died,” Len says, “Still haunting people.”

“Blowing in Ray’s ear until he started raving doesn’t count,” Iris says, turning up the volume. On screen, the ghost hunters have found another strange heat signature.

“Plenty of ghosts drive people insane,” Len says gleefully. Now that he can speak to multiple people and realize that, yes, he properly exists and is not in fact Mick’s hallucination, the relief of not actually dying’s also resurrected his gallows humor.

“But you’re not a ghost,” Barry says, “So no haunting.”

The room’s filled with TV bleeps as a piece of wood falls.

Len puts his hand in the couch. Raises his eyebrows.

Barry’s fighting a smile. “Between dimensions.”

Len wiggles his fingers over Iris’ hair. Cold air tickles her.

“If you keep this up,” Iris says, also fighting a smile, “I won’t give you a welcome back kiss.”

“And if Iris won’t do it,” Barry says, “I won’t either.”

Len and Iris stare at him incredulously.

He blinks. “What?”

“Since when do you follow _that_ rule?” Len asks flatly.

“Wh—I—”

Iris and Len look at each other. Iris figures she’ll give him a kiss after all.

(~*~)

[3:33 AM]

“ _Boo_!”

Barry screams bloody murder, effectively knocking Iris off their bed.

Len, lounging above them, says, “ _Ghost_.”


End file.
